Tomorrow
by CJ4675
Summary: When given the chance to change the past what actions would you take? What effect does that cause to the world you know? And is it always for the better? When Kallen is given that opportunity, is she able to save Lelouch or does she find herself unable to move towards tomorrow?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of it's characters.**

* * *

**Just 2 short months ago the entire world was steeped in war. The massive battle between Britannia and the U.F.N became known for the countless amounts of lives lost yet the war was ultimately decided by the two generals and their respective aces. When the dust settled Kallen Kozuki proved successful defeating Lelouch's knight however that victory was short lived when Lelouch launched the devastating F.L.E.I.J.A warhead proving his victory over Schneizel and with it the U.F.N. Shortly thereafter the remnants of the organization were captured and set for a public execution. That day was finally here yet few knew what the ramifications of what today would hold for the generations to come.**

* * *

As the hours continued to count down time seemed to have fallen into a standstill for Kallen. She continued to stare blankly through the glass of her cell all while left wondering how it all came to this. For over 2 years Lelouch was Zero, the masked leader of the Black Knights. She had been his personal bodyguard, tasked with protecting him with her life. They had successfully raised the flag of rebellion against the Holy Britannian Empire and were finally on the verge of reclaiming Japan. Yet somehow despite all their history together in the end they found themselves on opposing sides. Sure what had happened that day on the _Ikaruga_ might have been the breaking point, but after all they had been through together did she really mean nothing to him? Inside she was left to question if she really was nothing more than just the _"pawn"_ he called her that day. During the decisive battle Kallen had the opportunity to put a quick end to the war. She had Lelouch trapped inside the Avalon with her radiant wave surger just a few feet from him and she froze. Just that slight hesitation was all it took for C.C to position her knightmare between them shielding him and with it gone was her chance to save everyone. For more than 2 months now she couldn't understand why she wasn't able to pull the trigger? She had done it so many times before, never once had she hesitated, so why? Why is it after all of the lives he had destroyed, when she finally had her opportunity was she unable to follow through? Inside she felt ashamed of herself yet for some reason somewhat relieved. Kallen was snapped out of her daze once the sounds of latches opening on the cell doors began to open as several guards began to enter.

"All prisoners here are to be transported to the execution grounds. If anybody tries anything you will be executed on the spot." Called out one of the guards. One after another they were each escorted from their cells and taken out of the room. "Prisoner 0017-1 remain where you are, the emperor has requested an audience with you." Kallen's eyes shot up in surprise. What in the hell could he really want to talk to her about? After all of the remaining prisoners were escorted out Lelouch finally entered.

"Thank you, there will be no further need for you to accompany us any longer. You are to remain outside the door until I specify otherwise." Lelouch commanded the soldier as he nodded before opening the cell door signaling for Kallen to exit. "You wanted to see me your highness?" Kallen asked sarcasm and spite wrapped throughout her words.

Lelouch let out a soft chuckle drawing an evil glare from her before finally responding. "We've been through a lot haven't we, Kallen?" After a brief pause he continued. "I just wanted to explain things to you…" Kallen wanting no part of his self-serving excuses slugged him directly in the gut causing him to fall to his knees. "Explain what? Why you betrayed all of the people who trusted you? Followed you? Died for you?" After a moment she finally asked her real question. "Why you betrayed me?" At this point Lelouch pulled his head up and the redhead began to stare directly into his eyes attempting to find an answer hidden within them.

Lelouch however remained completely still, his eyes blank of all emotion. Kallen knew that look as it was the same one he used after she kissed him back at Ashford. Lelouch closed his eyes before taking in a deep breath. "While I don't expect you to fully understand, I've only done what needed to be done." Lelouch struggled to get back to his feet still a bit shaken from her strike. "You know maybe I should have instructed the guard to remain in here after all. With a punch like that, any doubts about whether I was right naming you captain of the zero squad were knocked right out of me." A small smile forming on the emperor's face.

"Don't patronize me Lelouch! You said you brought me here to explain. Well start talking before I really get pissed off." Kallen yelled as what little patience she had begun to wear thin. Lelouch simply nodded understanding that the time had passed between them for jokes. "Everything I've done…everything I'm trying to do is all for the sole purpose of bringing about a gentler world" Just as Kallen was about to retort Lelouch raised his hand and continued. "Kallen I've said this before and will say it once again. You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty. There's been so much blood spilt, it couldn't just all be in vain."

Kallen simply stared back at him unsure of whether he was trying to convince her or whether he was really trying to convince himself? "How is any of what you have done going to bring about peace? How many people's lives were lost because of this?"

Lelouch started to laugh once more. "And what of it? Would Schneizel's method of governing the world via fear have been any better?" Kallen remained silent forcing Lelouch to sigh and take a seat down beside her. "The answer to your question Kallen, should be obvious. The world has been in a constant state of war and chaos for so long now. To finally move forward towards the future one side of the two opposing factions had to win."

"You're wrong Lelouch! As long as you continue to oppress and take away people's freedom there will always be another side fighting against you." she said this time letting her aggravation show through her voice. Lelouch remained silent before nodding. "While you may be correct in that sense Kallen, you seem to be forgetting that the only faction with the military strength left to oppose me is scheduled to be executed any minute now for all to see." Lelouch said more conceited than ever.

Kallen became motionless as what little hope she held out for him dissipated and chills began to run down her spine. "That's why? Lelouch you're nothing more than a god damn coward. This delusion of a world you're trying to create will only be kinder and gentler for you!" Lelouch eyes widened for the first time as he realized those were the very words he said to his father just a few months prior. "You may be right, nevertheless though it was you who told me I had a role still left to play and I'm sorry but I made a promise to finish what it is I started." Kallen couldn't believe this was the same man she fought for and protected. "Guard, please escort her to the others….it's time."

Just as the guard entered the room Kallen sprung towards him, taking him down with a swift roundhouse kick to the jaw dropping him instantly. Before Lelouch had any time to react, Kallen already had pulled the gun from the officer's waist and aimed it directly at the emperor's head. "This is the end Lelouch! I won't let you continue to destroy the world any longer." She closed her eyes a tear escaping taking a deep breath attempting to ready herself.

Lelouch remained completely calm as he watched the redhead point the gun towards him. However a slight twitch in her hand was all it took for him to stand up and slowly begin inching closer to her. Kallen wasn't oblivious to the fact that he was all but ignoring the threat she posed to him. With each step it was almost as if mocking her as she gripped the gun with both hands attempting to steady herself. "Don't move Lelouch or I will shoot." The emperor didn't hesitate at all and continued to move calmly towards her until the tip of the gun was pointed directly into his chest and looked directly into her sapphire eyes. "If you were going to shoot me Kallen, you would have already done it by now." He placed his hand on her shoulder as if attempting to console her before continuing. "Listen, I'm sorry it has to be this way I truly am but this will all be over shortly, I promise you that. While you may not understand why just yet I want you to have this and when the time comes you will know what to use it for." As he placed a rope necklace with an oddly shaped pendent attached to it around her neck.

Kallen's mindset was nothing more than a jumble. Here she was gun in hand with the chance to end it and all it took was for him to place a hand on her shoulder and she was left completely frozen in place. Her heart beating with each and every word coming from him. Why is it after all of his lies, all of the pain he's caused, does she continue to find herself completely captivated by him? She continued to berate herself knowing she needs to be the person to stop him and every chance she gets she finds herself unable to pull the damn trigger. Why can't she kill him? Her head dropped down as tears began to fall from her eyes and her hands had finally stopped shaking as the gun lowered from his chest.

Lelouch looked to the side as if trying to look away before muttering "So, it truly is goodbye then Kallen." As her eyes shot up towards him she felt a sharp pain at the back of her head and began to fall in slow motion forward into Lelouch's arms. As she began drifting out of consciousness she could barely hear Lelouch having a conversation with somebody but as her mind drifted further away she was unable to recognize the familiar voice.

"Kozuki are you alright? Kozuki!" She heard the panicked voice of Todoh as she opened her eyes to a blistering headache. Where was she? Last thing she could remember was her conversation with Lelouch when the realization struck her that she was locked up and being transported with the others to the execution grounds. As she looked over towards Ohgi she dropped her head in disgust. She failed him…she failed them all. As tears once again began to form in her eyes she glanced up just a bit only to see In front of her was Nunnally dressed in all red chained up in the center of them all.

As they neared closer to the grounds despite what had happened Kallen found herself looking towards him for what would be the final time only to notice him already staring directly at her. She was met with a somber look almost as if he was having second thoughts but before long that expression disappeared, replaced with a smug smile. Kallen was still at a loss that this was all really happening. She could understand his reasoning for the members of the black knights being here but was he really going to execute his own sister? She was his reason for living, why he became Zero and formed the black knights in the first place. He risked everything to shield her from the former emperor's eye to keep her safe and now he was going to execute her as well? No, the Lelouch she once knew was dead, what was left in his place was nothing more than a demon. So why? Why is after all he's done…after all the damage he's caused…why is it she can't hate him? Inside Kallen's mind was screaming that she should have killed him, that she should despise him for all of the pain he's caused her. That because of her the world is left in the hands of this tyrant. Yet despite all of that inside her heart why does she not feel any of it? Why is she content to die knowing it was by his hand?

Kallen closed her eyes as she felt disgusted in herself as his words once again echoed in her head "It will all be over shortly." For some reason unknown to her she was at peace with it all now. Any minute now her life would come to an end and missing was that fear of death, gone was the feeling that somehow they would make it out of this unharmed. She was resigned to her fate sighing before the float they were on came to a sudden halt. Kallen's eyes opened when the sounds of gasps started all around her and as she looked to her right and in the distance a figure could be seen standing at the top of the hill.

"What is that?" shouted one of the knightmare pilots. All around them people in the crowd continued whispering a familiar name. As it became abundantly clear who was standing in front of them Nunnally's head shot up as the name echoed over that of the crowd. "Zero?"

Kallen's eyes widened in shock as her eyes locked onto the masked revolutionary. "But Lelouch is over there!" Her eyes jumping towards Lelouch who along with everybody else wore a look of shock and disbelief at seeing the icon that he, himself created standing before him. What the hell was going on here? How is this even possible..? Then it all clicked to her as the voice she heard back there was…

* * *

****Flashback****

"You were reckless Lelouch, what if she would have actually pulled the trigger? All of what we would have worked for would have been for nothing. Does she really mean that much to you that you would jeopardize all of it for her?" Came the voice of Suzaku Kururugi the supposed deceased knight of zero. Lelouch remained quiet for a while before finally giving him an answer. "You're right. However, I trusted that Kallen wouldn't pull the trigger, and regardless there was something that I needed to give to her before we continued." Lelouch calmly replied ignoring the latter point of his question. "Lelouch, are you certain you still want to go through with this, there's still time to change your mind?" The emperor closed his eyes for a second before nodding. "Need you ask?"

* * *

"Was that what Lelouch and Suzaku had to do?" Just then Zero began to charge towards them several knightmare frames taking aim as he came closer into range. He dodged their shots masterfully dipping from left to right, leaping up and over the knightmares as he neared his target. Lelouch's last line of defense was Jeremiah Gottwald a man whose loyalty held no bounds. "Cease fire, I'll take care of this interloper" A blade shot out from the cyborg's arm as he charged the incoming enemy head on. As they neared one anther Jeremiah paused for merely a second giving Zero the time he needed to jump above him and springboard directly past him onto the transport and one step closer to his target. A jump over Schneizel and Nunnally and there he was directly in front of the Emperor. As both men pulled their respective weapons the sound of Lelouch could be heard by all "Impudent fool." As Zero's sword disarmed the emperor's gun knocking it into the crowd.

In that instant Kallen knew with certainty that Lelouch had definitely planned this. He was always the dramatic type and this fit his M.O. He was going to sacrifice himself for the sake of the world. He focused the entire world's hatred solely upon him and united them against him as the common enemy. He told her earlier that she was the one who told him that he had a role to play. Lelouch was right, but this wasn't the role she wanted for him nor what she meant by it. As Zero repositioned the sword directly in front of his chest a small smirk could be seen forming on Lelouch's face. In that instant all those feelings inside her came flooding out of her. NO! Lelouch shouldn't have to sacrifice himself…there has to be something she could do to save him. As she struggled attempting to break free she realized it was too late. The only thing left was to shout out as if by some miracle it would do something.

Zero plunged his sword directly through the emperor's abdomen and the sight of blood could be seen shooting out directly behind him as he fell forward into Zero. At that moment Kallen's world came crashing down around her. Tears began falling one after another as the blood could be seen spreading throughout his royal outfit. Each passing second feeling like an eternity as she watched him whisper something to Zero, his bloodstained hand touching the mask as Zero pulled the sword from him. Lelouch staggered for a second before finally falling down the pedestal landing directly in front of Nunnally, leaving a trail of red directly behind him.

Nunnally gripped his hand before finally bringing it up to her face telling him how much she loved him. Lelouch's eyes began to close, a smile still left on his face as he fell backwards completely taking his final breath. Kallen remained frozen as she heard the screams coming from the girl. "You can't leave me, you can't please open your eyes big brother please….BIG BROTHERRRRRR."As Zero swung his sword one final time the blood that remained sprayed across the ground signifying his death as the voice of Cornelia overshadowed the crowd chants. "Lelouch the demon is dead, free his prisoners!"

The entire crowd began to rush towards them forcing Jeremiah to order a retreat. Todoh asked the question that finally made it sink in that he was gone "Is that who I think it is?" As tears continued to drop Kallen's replied "its Zero, it's him…its Zero." The cries from Nunnally wails continued "it's unfair, all I wanted and needed to be happy was to be with you. How can I every look forward to the future without you?" The crowd around them all began a collective cheer of Zero as the wails from Nunnally continued her head plunged directly into his chest.

One by one each prisoner was released with only Kallen and Todoh walking towards the body of the now deceased emperor. Todoh stared directly at Zero nodding in a show of gratitude before looking down at Lelouch and slightly bowing his head in respect before turning around to join the others. Kallen however was still in shock that he was really gone. There was so many things left unsaid, so many questions left unanswered. So many things they would never get to experience. As she looked up at Zero she could still see the blood left from Lelouch across the right side of his mask as he stared directly towards her. Even though she knew this was all part of Lelouch's elaborate strategy she couldn't dare look towards Suzaku right now given what had just happened. All she could do now was pull Nunnally into a tight embrace and attempt to move towards tomorrow. A tomorrow without Lelouch.

* * *

**Authors Note:** First and foremost thank you for even getting this far. Hopefully wasn't too unbearable LOL. I know it's far from perfect and I am anything but a great writer however I have wrestled with the idea of writing a story for going on almost a year now and finally figured after spending so long working on 1 chapter that I just need to post it and move on to the next one. Now yes I know the first chapter was a glorified recap of the Zero requiem but that was done by design. I didn't really add to much to what the main plot line will be about just yet but I personally feel you have to build from the ground up and not just throw a bunch of things at people all at once or it becomes extremely confusing to follow. So now that this is finally out of the way I can begin to work on chapter 2 and I can only hope be motivated enough to get that done at a quicker pace then I did this one. Hardest thing to actually figure out was a title for this story so yes I know it ended up rather generic but hey atleast I actually posted the damn thing XD.

**Fun Fact: **Believe it or not I actually have 37 different versions of this chapter many of which have very different tones/writing styles, plot lines and 3 completely different settings but ultimately settled on this one for reasons I will not yet divulge.

**REVIEWS** are **ALWAYS** welcome whether they be positive or negative.

Until next time,

-CJ


End file.
